User talk:84.80.217.78
Rains of Castemere block Hello queen buffy if this message can reach you, This ip adrres has been bloked for three months on the fact that i removed content from the page "rains of castamere" . Unfortunatly because of the block i have been unable to reach queenbuffy in order to discuss it. So i must now do this instead. I renoved content from said page because it wans,t supposed to be there. De rains of castamere only has the following stanzas as can be read in the books And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear. However on the page here there are extra stanzas which are in fact stanzas from a fan made version of the song ( link to the creator of that song discussing it http://asoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/topic/51685-ive-recorded-a-new-version-of-rains-of-castamere/ ) These stanzas were fan made: "O hear my call", the lookout cried, his eye upon the vale "I see sunlight upon armour, many riders on the trail" But still Lord Reyne of Castamere harped on his elegy: "No stripling boy, untried by arms, will play Lord over me." And so he spoke, and so he spoke, the lord of Castamere, But now rains weep o'er his halls, with no one there to hear. The lions at the gate had come To lift his infant heirs on spears. That,s thereason why i removed it from the page. Hopefully this message reaches you and i hope you can see why i did what i did Greetings from holland 09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)09:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oh crud, I think he's right. I added these lyrics to the "in the books" section...but I can find no evidence of them in the books (unless someone else can? -- I saw them on the WinterIsComing.net Tumblr page and I guess I assumed they were quoting from the book, as it didn't say it was a fan version. This IP address should be unblocked.--The Dragon Demands 15:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the support. For extra evidence : the a song of ice and fire wiki also doesn.t state the extra stanzas, in fact this is the only place on the web where these extra stanzas appear as part of the song. On a side note: may i ask why i get 3 months of ban for removing something? Not to be compplaining or anything but it seems a bit harsh for a first offence. One more thing: without the extra pc i would not able to reach anyone but whoevere reads this while the block notification says i might discus it with the admins. Could someone clarify these things? Thanks again and keep up the good work Greetings from holland :We've been having a lot of problems lately with anonymous IP address vandals. You may want to register a free account. QueenBuffy will probably lift the block as soon as shelog in again, she hasn't been on yet today.--The Dragon Demands 16:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks like the block is already lifted? Is it? You have to look at it from our stand point. We get a lot of people who are here just to remove content- and you replaced it with that seemed like "nonsense", I apologize for mis-understanding. I thought that page was right... as it has been here awhile (I thought). We are pretty fast to catch mistakes. Let me know if the page isn't unblocked yet. -- 17:09, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Block is lifted thank you. And i understand where you are coming from, my edit was a bit short. Next time i will add some explanation. Didnt know vandalism was such a problem, but i would like to know how i could reach an admin when i am bloked, without having to change pc (in my case i had to change networks as wel). I was also surprised to find these stanzas here, it made me doubt if the Nationals version of the song wasn.t complete. But i researched the internet and found it was wrong. Anyway i wouldt have found this fault if it wasnt for my love for the song ( end credits of episode 9 season 2 got me hooked) so it isn,t much of a deal. Next time i will register if i see something thats needs a edit. Thanks again. Greetings from holland